halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Molecular Disruption and Destruction Device
The Molecular Disruption and Destruction Device, otherwise known as the MDaDD, was one of the most powerful and destructive human weapons ever created. Conception The MDaDD was created twelve years after the end of the human covenant war, in January of 2565. It was placed aboard limited numbers of ships and tested quietly on glasssed over systems. It could destroy very large fleets if it was placed at the center of their formation, and possibly planets could be destroyed, if it was triggered at their exact center of mass. Decades later, after an entire planet filled with refugees was obliberated by accident, the UNSC practically outlawwed it, allowing it only to be used in ultimate war (a complete threat to the survival of the human species and/or another allied species) Operation The MDaDD uses "leap-fire-plasma" a new and experimental technology that would not be practical to use as a torpedo. As of now, it is to random to control and shape into a torpedo, which means that it can only be used in a form where it is encased in an outside shell or shot in a tight link maser beam; when the maser beam method is used, it has mircoparticles of the leap-fire-plasma in the center. The MDaDD must always be fired in an exact center of the target, or it will not function correctly. The thing is, is that the leap-fire is almost alive; it grows larger and larger as it touches new particles and destroys any mass it comes into contact with. However, for an unknown reason, the leap-fire always moves in a perfect circle outwards. If it were to be fired into the side of a ship, it would incinerate some yes, but not everything. The fire has to be able to go nearly the same direction as the rest of the fire. Thus, it needs to hit a ships center of mass. Delivery into planets and other major masses To deliver into planets and other such major masses, it was impracticale to have to carry the thing to the center of a planet via infantry. So, a new method was thought of only weeks after completion of the MDaDD: Crust MAC. Crust MAC is when a cruiser open fires with it's MAC cannon on the surface, putting all power aboard the ship into this single devastating shot. It can blow a hole to the core of the planet depending on the thickness of the planet, then the MDaDD can be launched into the planets core and detonated. Another Other Delivery Most of the time, the MDaDD users make use of the tight beam Maser wave, which has roughly the same power as the MAC, has encased ESDRWs to lower the shields for half a second so that in another half a second, the beam can drill into the center of a ship. However, since in space it has no mass to feed on, and the exact center of the formations are ever changing, the use of the MDaDD is limited in spacial warfare. However, its power against planets was good enough to give it a major use in fleet arments. Major Weakness The only major weakness of the MDaDD is that it cannot penetrate shields, in missile form, it is just like a normal missile hitting but without the payload. This can be used by the fact that it is rarely used in space combat, negating possible weaknesses of this kind.